memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rigel VI
Rigel VI was the sixth planet of the Rigel system. :Four different versions of Rigel VI have been presented. They are presented separately for clarity, below. FASA version Rigel VI, also known as Sirk, was the sixth planet of the Rigel system. It was a class K planet with a cratered pink surface, and thick yellowish rings that were quite beautiful. It also had 2 small moons. However, Sirk was otherwise entirely worthless, a desert world with little breathable air, scarce water and no minerals that could be extracted, nor any other resources. Among all the interesting and valuable worlds of the Rigel system, Sirk remained uninhabited and unused. Once, anti-piracy forces were based on the planet's surface, but the rings made orbital maneuvering dangerous. Only holes in the ground remained from their base. A few archaeological teams had visited the world after that time. Sirk had a gravity of 0.6 g and a 28-hour day. It had a total surface area of 191,134,490 square kilometers. About 6% of its makeup was normal metals, with trace amounts of radioactive elements, industrial crystals, gemstones and special minerals. ( ) Decipher version Rigel VI, also known as Nedasar, was the sixth planet of the Rigel system, in the Beta Quadrant. Nedasar was a class T gas giant. It had a significant ring system and a several large moons. These moons supported pirate havens, black markets and lucrative mining stations. The sixth moon, called Gesh, even had an expensive resort that boasted to its customers that it could grant any wish. ( ) The Worlds of the Federation version Rigel VI was the sixth planet of the Rigel system. It and Rigel VII comprised a double planet system, in a trojan orbit. :It is unclear if Rigel VI and Rigel VII are a double planet system orbiting a common center (making Rigel VI the massive "moon" seen around Rigel VII), or if they simply share the same orbital distance, with one in a Trojan orbit of the other. Rigel VI was a significant center of trade between the Rigel system and the other worlds of the Federation, coordinating a great deal of cargo. It was a Federation member. ( ) Star Charts version |Warp = |Population = 167 million Human, 48.9 million Rigellian |Capital = New Burbank |Gravity = |Diameter = |Equatorial circumference = |Length of day = |land mass = |altimage =| |}} Rigel VI, or Beta Rigel VI, was the sixth planet in the Beta Rigel star system. It shared a highly elliptic trojan orbit with Beta Rigel VII. It was a class M planet. Rigel VI was a member of the United Rigel Colonies, an interplanetary political state consisting of it and Beta Rigel II, Beta Rigel IV, Beta Rigel V and Beta Rigel X. This union joined the United Federation of Planets in 2202. Rigel VI's population consisted of 167 million Humans and 48.9 million humanoid s. The capital city of Rigel VI was New Burbank. The planet was home to the Starbase 134 Integration Facility and the Rigel Cup Regatta. ( ) Other references Starbase 134 was located near Rigel VI. ( ) Category:Planets Category:Rigel system Category:Sixth planets Category:beta Quadrant planets category:federation worlds